1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a banding machine, in particular for banding bundles of bank notes by means of ribbons of material, which are drawn off two supply rollers by the material to be packed, which has been fed into the machine, and travel above and beneath the material to be packed to a sealing and cutting device, which forms a closing sealing seam for the material to be packed, which material is held down by a pressing member, separates the two ribbons behind this sealing seam and joins them to one another by means of a second sealing seam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A machine of this kind is disclosed in AT-PS 267.411, in which there is provided in a first station a plate-shaped carrier, provided with a recess, for the material to be packed, which carrier can be moved in the horizontal plane of operation to a second station, in which the sealing and cutting bars are arranged, whereby the packaging sleeve is entrained by the material to be packed or the carrier and a pressing member is disposed in the second station above the material to be packed and opposite the recess of the carrier advanced to this station, which pressing member holds the material to be packed in position during the withdrawal of the carrier acting as an insertion member out of the sleeve.
A machine of this kind, wherein the material to be packed lies loosely on the moveable carrier, is moved into a position underneath a pressing member by this carrier and held there while the carrier withdraws in order to permit the sealing process to be carried out, is scarcely suitable for banding bundles of bank notes. In providing a solution to this problem, it is important above all to form an exactly aligned bundle at the beginning of the banding process, which retains its shape exactly during its displacement into the operating position during the sealing together of the sheets. At the same time a difficult demand is placed upon a banding machine for banding bank notes in that this machine must be able to process bundles of varying thicknesses and widths without being readjusted each time.